clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NotAnEditor
I've cleaned my talk page of harsh words and such, to make way for a new beginning. Nah, Actually I need it free for while I'm banned. It's here if you want it. But do put any new messages at the bottom of THIS page. ---- The Great Quest For A Reason I am on a quest. A quest to find an answer. The answer to a question. My question? WHY ON EARTH AM I BLOCKED?! Anyone who thinks they know the answer, please tell. UPDATE:But not if your answer includes:Starting a Crisis, Vandalising, Sockpuppeting, Sueing, Civil Disobediance, 'Rebel Rousing', (Cyber)Bullying, or Name-calling. UPDATE: Mectrixctic has contacted me! They discovered the origional Block Reason was for 'CyberBullying TS' (This is on the list, but Mec doesn't think I actually did it. They just found the origional Block Reason.) Thank you Mec! UPDATE:Hang on. When did I cyberbully TS! I remember calling him a bully once (an opinion I am happy to say I no longer hold.) But bullying him ... When did I do that? Messages Leave messages here. Please do not leave any messages that can be formed by crossing out the unused words from this sample: HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE MEMORIES OF THOSE WHO QUIT BECAUS OF YOU'RE CRIMES BY ASKING FOR JUSTICE!!! YOU NEARLY DESTROYED THIS WIKI COUNTLESS TIMES!!! YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE ALWAYS DENIED SPOTLIGHT!!! THEY MIGHT CLAIM IT'S DUE TO OUR UNSTABLE BLOCK LOG, BIZZARE POLITICS AND PARTISIAN LAWS, BUT IT'S REALLY YOU!!! YOU, MAKING SUGGESTIONS AND ATTACKING PEOPLE FOR SUCH TRIVIALITIES AS BREAKING THE COC, WHEN WE ALL KNOW THE REAL PROBLEM LIES IN THE EXISTANCE OF IRRELEVANT SITES THAT CONTAIN SUCH EVIL THINGS AS SATIRE AND PARODY!!! BUT WE'RE ONTO YOU!!! WE KNOW YOU'RE SECRETLY WORKING TO DESTROY THE WIKI BY IMPROVING IT'S OUTDATED LEGAL SYSTEM AND COMPLAINING WHEN WE IGNORE THE LAWS WE OURSELVES WROTE AND ATTACK RANDOM PASSERS BY!!! WE'VE RUMBLED YOUR SECRET PLAN!!! WE KNOW THAT AS SOON AS WE GIVE YOU OUR PROOF (WHICH DOES EXIST, REALLY) YOU WILL BEGIN PICKING APART OUR LOGIC, DESTROYING EVERYONE'S MORALS WITH YOUR LIBERAL VIEWS AND OTHERWISE DESTABLEIZING THIS WIKI!!! BEGONE, REBEL-ROUSER!!! Thank you. ---- RE: Sheep didn't swear Yes, he swore, knowingly or not. I'll provide an analogy.... :New User: (to admin) Hey! You deleted my article with no reason! :Admin: I didn't delete the article! I hit the deletion button by accident without knowing it, so I didn't delete it! Even if the admin didn't know he hit the deletion button, he still hit it. Now please don't cause an argument over whether Sheep should be unbanned. Campaigning will only lead to more flame wars, and that's the last thing we need. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Let him wait the 10 days, and we'll see. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sheepman Dear IP Address 78.16.47.81 "Someone": I have heard that several times. It's a common case of the language barrier. Apparently, outside of the States, the d-word is not obscene. However, Sheepman is aware of site doctrine (no word considered a swear anywhere may be uttered here). Where I come from, in the USA, the words "" (an interjection meaning a collision upon the head) and "spaz/spastic" (a hyperactive person) are deemed clean. However, due to complaints on the word "", we have sense ceased to use it out of respect for our European friends. Spaz/Spastic is still in circulation. If Sheepman was a Noob who had just joined the database, we may have let it slide with a warning. However, Sheepman is an intelligent and experienced site member who knows that the d-word is banned on this site and is taboo in the United States. He knows and has been here long enough to know. Therefore, he is guilty of swearing and has not been halted by the language barrier. Foe exmple, I once got in huge trouble with the language barrier when I used the word "pagan". Where I come from, "pagan" is synonymous with "secular, not religious, of the world". In Europe, "pagan" is an actual faith, and is a holy term. I immediantly swapped to "secular" after I learned that shocking fact. Sheepman's block was justified. Thank you for being courteous when telling me that. It makes me feel good to know that people can lodge a complaint with courtesy. Have a glorious day. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 18:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spadez Read what TS said above. Now honestly, which word has more controversy surrounding it? The d-word or "spade"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 20:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Your response I've been trying to ignore you, but you have forced a response. User_talk:109.76.132.234#RE:_Peace There you go. Now, will you please go away and never return? That will truly bring peace both to me and the site. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 19:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Peace I can only achieve peace with myself and on this database by removing you. That being said, I can't hate you, even though you are my enemy. In fact, quite the opposite. I pray for you daily, as required by my God. Of all enemies that have ever gone after, you're the worst, even though you don't hate me. *Like others who go after me, you: **Fail to stop when I ask. **Fail to stop when others ask. **Disobey the rules. Your "civil" disobediance is just plain disobediance. You know that Stability Doctrine? You never obey it. **Contribute absolutely nothing to this database in any manner. **Exist on this site to cause a ruckus. **Practice hypocracy. You always ask for peace, then you turn around and complain about this, or sue that, or challenge this. **Enjoy what you do, even if it upsets others. **Have no desire to truly help the database. Changing it isn't helping it if everyone else doesn't want it. **Evade bans. Hence Agentgenius (Banned) 1, 2, 3, 4, that abundance of Japanese characters, NotAnEditor, Agentgenius (with an alpha symobl), and this IP Address. *Unlike other enemies, you: **Won't go away. The Walruses always move on to another Lulz-creator. **Can't be ignored (I tried ignoring your "peace" rants but couldn't). Stallord can be ignored. **Can't be blocked. On Youtube, all of those YouTube-Atheist-Extremists (not to be confused with normal, sane atheists) can be blocked. So too can the Walruses. **Have endless sockpuppets. Most folks have a limit. **Have a drive to change the site and my policies. Others want to destroy it for the Lulz. **Target me and me alone. Others go after everyone who shares a belief or opinion. **Are an utter nuisence. You are far more damaging and annoying than any walrus. **Can't understand the point of "if you don't like it, leave". Most people can at least do that for a while. **Won't shut up. EVER. EVER. **Lack any affliations with other villains. This makes you undetectable until you rear your annoying rants. **Have the support of good, friendly, productive people. Sheepman, a great man and great editor, is under your spell. All others are rivalled against us. **Never swear. I can't block you. **Know your way around the COC. You've never broken any written rules. **Actually anger me. I can brush most any enemy off with a various tactics, but you, I can't. **Retaliate. Most just leave or laugh. Even if your fallacies are poor, you still throw them. Now, would you ease my pain and get off this site forever? Please? That would bring true peace. You do nothing for this site. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 19:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: So long as you remain an enemy, you will continue to recieve prayer from me. God says to "love your enemies, pray for those who forsake you". You'll probably be on my prayer list for years to come. So... Who are you, What do you want, What ideas do you have for this wiki? Dancing Penguin 21:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC)